Tag,You're It
by ElenaGrayson
Summary: Damian, el rey de los demonios. Dick, el íncubo mas bello. Tim el aprendiz de Padre Jason, El alma pura, el Padre Todd. Bruce Wayne, el demonio que cambio de destino. Demon!AU Parte (?) Dick Grayson x Tim Drake Damian Al Ghul x Jason Todd


Reto: SOBRENATURAL.

TAG: POLARIS, MAIK GRAYSON, VIOLETTE MOORE, KIMI, BEYOND LAWLIET.

"Richard." Damian murmuró, sentado en su trono, la grab sala real del infierno de mantenía silenciosa.

Richard 'Dick' Grayson, la familia de íncubos mas sublime de las profundidades, con su traje negro de spandex, las franjas y dedos de un color azul reluciente, al igual que su cola y pequeño cuernos.

Y una sonrisa resplandeciente, sin duda alguna, el íncubos favorito de Damian

La razon por la que estaba aquí; Damiab el rey legitimo del inframundo, el gran rey, sus grandes cuernos y cuerpo perfecto, alto y una mirada ojiverde potente, mostrando su fiel titulo.

"¿Donde has estado?" Damian gruño, mientras que Dick sonrió aun mas grandemente.

"Oh Dami, he encontrado un perfecto manjar, es tan bello." Dick dijo entusiasmado.

Eso era raro, Dick no era un íncubos fácil de satisfacer. Eso si causo la curiosidad de Damian.

"Creo que te encantará también a ti." Dick se acerco, flotando alrededor y susurrando al oído. "Encontre al heredero de tu padre"

Damian abrió de sobremanera sus ojos, su madre le hablaba maravillas de su padre. El murciélago de la noche, Batman, un demonio tan poderoso y perfecto, el iba a ser el perfecto gobernante de este reino.

Hasta que cambio el destino; En la lucha entre el cielo y el infierno, Batman cambio de bando, se vio cautivado por el amor de un angel , por el amor de Dios, el cual le permitió remedirse de sus actos.

Mil años de vivir en la tierra neutra y llevar la palabra del cielo al mundo terrenal.

Lo último que se supo de Bruce Wayne el nombre que Dios le dio, era que se escondía como un mortal.

"Son tan bellos Dami, el menor es fácil de seducir en sus sueños, nada mas que utilizar el amor platónico e inocente. " Dick sonrió y sus ojos optaron un brillo seductor. "Pero el mayor... Puedo saborear lo sabroso que sera su deseo, sin embargo no puedo... Se rehúsa a caer."

Alguien se rehúsa a Richard Grayson... Damian pudo saborear el alma dentro de el.

Las almas que no caen, las almas que no se quiebran al deseo, puras y bellas, esas eran las almas que Damian coleccionaba.

Recuerda su primer trofeo, Collin, un alma pura que cayo en su trampa, ahora un juguete de todos los demonios de baja clase, un siervo dispuesto a servir.

"Es alto, fuerte, puedo sentir ira y dolor en su interior, pero no lo expulsa, la pureza le da fuerzas, puede ser para ambos Rey" Dick dijo mientras reía y mordía la oreja de Damian.

Damian le sonrió como el rey demonio que era.

En el mundo mortal, en la Iglesia de Gotham, una grab catedral, llena de gente, la fiesta de recaudación se efectuaba, niños huérfanos, mujeres embarazadas, ayudaban a vender y atender a los invitados.

En la puerta, los padres de la iglesia recibían a los invitados.

"¿Porque tenemos que hacer esto cada año?" Un joven moreno, unas ojeras negras de bajos de sus ojos cansados, un aprendiz de sacerdote; Tim Drake. "Sabemos muy bien que la iglesia recibe mas dinero de lavado de dinero que de estas personas."

Bruce río, Timothy tenia razon, la mayoría de los ingresos provienen de manos sucias, pero no es quien para juzgarlos.

"Realizamos esto para que los jóvenes y nuestras queridas mujeres desamparadas, de sientan de utilidad para seguir apoyándolas." Bruce sonrió aun mas con orgullo como Jason respondió a su lado.

Su franja blanca, convinaba con su traje de eclesiástico, el rosario en su cuello, sus ojos brillantes y llenos de rigor.

Bruce rezo para evitar pensar en lo delicioso que se veia el aura y alma de Jason.

"Solo digo que es tonto." Tim bostezo.

"Continúan los malos sueños." Bruce sedirigió a Tim. Quien asintió.

"He reprimido mis deseos, pero cuando duermo el demonio toma mi mente, es- es- extraño, rezo, pero aun así ..."

Bruce hizo un gesto, el sabia de que se trataba de un íncubos, y por la descripción de Tim, se trataba de Dick, su antiguo estudiante, su Robín.

"Solo recuerda la gracia de Dios padre, el es único rey a quien servir." Jason dijo tranquilo.

No había nada mas, que hiciera sentir orgulloso a Bruce, que Jason. Sin duda, Jason era una gran persona.

"Buenas noches." Bruce levanto la mirada, abriendo de sobremanera.

Un hombre alto, ojos verdes y mirada fria y sádica, el olor a azufre, y un porte... Sin contar con el parecido entre Bruce y el hombre.

"Buenas noches, hermano, soy el Padre Todd, mi aprendiz Timothy, y el Padre Mayor Bruce Wayne."

"Damian Al Ghul." Bruce quería desmayarse por el nombre...

Nieto de Ras Al Ghul, hijo de Talia lo mas posible, el heredero del trono.

El mismo Rey de las tinieblas.

"¡Hey!" Un hombre reluciente apareció detrás de Damian. "Soy Dick Grayson."

Bruce miro a Tim, quien palecio al ver a Dick, Bruce allí supo que Dick estaba allí por el alma puritana de Tim...

Lo que mas le preocupaba a Bruce, era la mirada que Damian tenía sobre Jason, esa misma mirada sádica y deseosa por la alma pura.

"Por favor, pasen, la fiesta ha iniciado, nosotros estaremos ayudado a nuestros hermanos, Padre Todd, Timothy."

" Yo pagaré todo." Damian dijo rápido, aun su mirada centrada en Jason, quien bufo.

"Señor, la vanidad es un gran pecado." Jason dijo con una sonrisa

"Quien lo dice... ¿Dios?" Damian dijo con burla.

"No, lo dice el mismo Diablo." Jason respondió. "Dios padre, simplemente nos lo menciona, el quiere salvar nuestras almas."

"¿Y las almas que no quieren ser salvadas?" Damian preguntó mirando el gesto de Bruce con el rabillo de su ojo.

"Creame... Al momento adecuado, todas las almas quieren ser salvadas, y Dios..." Jason sonrió a Bruce. "...El nos vera con sus ojos tiernos y nos recibirá." Bruce le sonrió.

"Tt-"

"Asi que... Sr. Al Ghul ¿Desea ser salvado?" Jason le pregunto a Damian quien lo miro curioso.

"¿Rezara por mi? Todd."

"La pregunta correcta seria... ¿Quiere que reze por su alma?"

Bruce suspiro... El conocía esas miradas entre Jason y Damian, el conocía a Dick como para saber lo que desea de Tim, el corazón puro de Tim que solo desea ser amado.

Bruce solo deseaba que Dios, Alfred lo perdonará por lo que iba a pasar.


End file.
